El camino a la Luna
by DSalev-pot
Summary: Solo juntos podrán vencer, una nueva profecía para todos y el destino del mundo en las manos de los hijos de los héroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Es un historia nueva, que pensé desde hace mucho tiempo y espero disfruten, como lo hago yo escribiendo.**

 **Todos los personajes de canon de las sagas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Rick Riordan, excepto los originales que son de mi autoría.**

CAPÍTULO I – Tras las celdas

Damian se encontraba en su celda, sentado en una de las esquinas de un obscuro, frío y húmedo recinto cuando escucho como las bisagras de la puerta con rumbo al interior del castillo se movían y rechinaban por la falta de aceite al otro lado del pasillo. Se levantó con lentitud y un poco de dificultad, ya que seguía adolorido de los castigos proporcionados en el transcurso del día por la manera en que incitaba a los demás prisioneros a pelearse el uno con los otros y así poder tener alguna oportunidad de escape aunque sabía que era imposible, sin embargo se divertía haciéndolo. Su prisión estaba diseñada para personas con habilidades más allá de las normales y estaba equipada para bloquear cualquier tipo de poderes.

Llevo su cabeza entre los barrotes de su celda para poder observar mejor de que se trataba, era muy extraño lo que sucedía ya que en el lugar se manejaban horarios más o menos específicos pero que eran muy respetados, además que los guardias preferían descansar y dejar los abusos por la mañana.

El era un chico alto que media más del uno ochenta, con el cabello castaño tan obscuro que parecía negro y más con la penumbra que acompañaba el lugar. Tenía su cabello un poco más largo que la altura de sus hombros y su bello facial algo crecido por todos los días sin rasurar, en aquel lugar no se tenía un buen cuidado de la higiene; por lo mismo muchos de sus prisioneros después de sus castigos morían por las infecciones en sus heridas. Poseía la tez blanca con algunas pocas pecas en las mejillas y sobre su nariz, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que podían pasar por un color gris bastante tenue, era de una contextura delgada por la falta de comida aunque todavía se podían apreciar algunos músculos por su entrenamiento en el pasado. Vestía unos pantalones negros con algunos agujeros así como una camisa de color gris, que originalmente debía ser blanca, y unos zapatos gastados.

Escucho varios gritos de jóvenes conforme se iban acercando a la puerta, y como estos luchaban contra sus captores para no ser encerrados. En sus labios apareció una leve sonrisa de diversión y resignación, sea quienes fuesen esos chicos el sabía que estaban condenados a una vida dura, sin privilegios y de cualquier clase de torturas, en la cual solo los fuertes sobrevivían. Vio las sombras en la entrada y como estas seguían mostrando signos de luchas en conjunción con más gritos, reconoció varios gritos de mujeres jóvenes y un par de chicos que solo tendrían un par de años menos que él.

Miró como los guardias empujaban a los primeros en cruzar, haciendo que cayeran al duro suelo de piedra provocando más quejidos y heridas de los que antes contaban. Se quedo mirando y en silencio, no quería un nuevo castigo por algunos días, sentía como involuntariamente sus manos se aferraban más fuerte a los barrotes ocasionando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos y mordía sus labios para no soltar algún improperio. Pudo observar una cabellera roja de una joven de no más de 17 años, así como, el de un chico de cabello negro azabache, este último estando inconsciente y la joven tratando de reanimarlo moviendo su hombro un poco. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra fue arrastrada a una de las celdas junto con otra joven de cabellos castaños y un niño de no más 15 años con apariencia asiática a una de las celdas, que parecían muy asustados para hablar o moverse, tal vez solo fuera la resignación.

\- **¡No le hagan daño!** – grito la joven pelirroja al ver que agarraban al joven inconsciente y era arrastrado hasta la celda de Damián, el cual se aparto y dejo que lo introdujeran sin mucho cuidado; seguido de el ingresaron a una niña de cabellos negros con ojos grises, que no podía tener más de siete años, llenos de lagrimas abrazada de un muñeco de peluche la cuál pedía la ayuda de su madre. Damian se aguanto las ganas de agarrar uno de esos guardias y mandarlo a dormir eternamente al ver como trataban aquella niña y al chico que no parecía ser un gran peligro, pero se contuvo, sabía que le pasaría si hacía eso y una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que fuera paciente y ayudara aquellos chicos.

Damian arrastro al chico a lo que podía considerarse una cama, era una cobija de lo más raída en el suelo, donde lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo y le colocó un paño mojado con lo que le correspondía para beber en su frente ya que tenía un corte donde comenzaba el cuero cabelludo pero no era algo grave. Después fue hasta donde estaba la niña, la observo por un momento para verificar que no la hubieran dañado, ella volteo a verlo pero sin saber muy bien que decir se dio la media vuelta y volvió acercarse hasta los barrotes para observar como metían a un joven de cabello rubio platinado a la celda contigua a la de él junto a otro joven con el pelo negro. Los últimos en ser puestos en su celda fueron una chica con cabello rubio más obscuro que el del chico anterior y un chico de cabello castaño en la celda frente a la que le correspondía a Damián.

\- **Ya no puedes quejarte de la compañía** \- dijo uno de los guardias acercándose a ala celda de Damian con diversión.

El chico solo sonrío con ironía – **Si me hubieras colocado a la rubia no me quejaría** – dijo Damian mordazmente, lo que tubo como consecuencia un golpe a su ser con el bastón que tenía el guardia, lo que hizo doblarse de dolor aunque no dejo salir ningún quejido y solo lo miro con odio hasta que se retiro junto con los otros guardias.

Tuvo que respirar un par de veces para recuperar su aliento y enderezarse. Justo a tiempo para escuchar como la chica pelirroja empezaba a llamar con la voz gangosa por llorar a alguien de la celda de enfrente a ella. – **Scorpius, ¿Estas bien?** \- dijo y se pego a todo lo que podía a los barrotes dejando ver que poseía la tez un poco bronceada.

Al ser separadas las celdas de los lados por una pared de piedra, Damian no pudo observar quien era el que le respondía solo que este tenía la voz más calmada – **Estoy bien Rose, el que se llevo la peor parte fue Albus** \- termino de decir cuando Rose volteo a ver a Damián y lo miro severamente como tratando de penetrar a su mente si fuera posible, pero al final sus ojos de preocupación volvieron - **¿Cómo esta?** \- le pregunto la joven.

Damian volteo a ver al tal Albus y miró como empezaba a reaccionar – **Dale unos minutos y te responderá por el mismo, aunque no envidiare su dolor de cabeza** \- dijo el joven tranquilo.

En el momento que terminaba de responder escucho como alguien se dirigía a la niña en la celda contigua **-¿Sophie, Lian están bien?** \- en un tono más sereno pero preocupado.

La niña que estaba en el celda de Damian alzó la mirada y froto un par de veces sus ojos para calmar el llanto, el chico la observo con algo de curiosidad, ya que se veía indefensa pero sus ojos grises le hacían tener recuerdos de alguien, pero al no poder concretar de a quién dejo el asunto por la paz.

– **Quiero irme a casa con mamá y papá** \- contesto la niña entre sollozos, y el chico con rasgos asiáticos se mostraba un poco más entero aunque en su mirada denotaba mucha tristeza – **estoy bien** \- dijo con más calma que la niña.

Damian pudo observar que en el antebrazo del asiático llevaba un tatuaje correspondiente al campamento romano, o al menos eso recordaba de su estudio para sus misiones además de las explicaciones de una compañera de celda que tuvo en sus primeros meses de encierro que por cierto también era pelirroja aunque a ella por una extraña razón la habían liberado.

- **Patrick, ¿quienes son los que nos atraparon o porque?** \- dijo la chica de cabello rubio que estaba enfrente de la celda de Damián.

– **No lo sé, no pude ubicar nada además que no nos atacaron los enemigos habituales** \- contesto la misma voz, con resignación, que le había hablado a Sophie y a Lian.

– **Quiero irme a casa** \- volvió a decir Sophie entre sollozos más fuertes.

Damián volteo a verla y se agacho para estar a su altura, un sentimiento de protección hacía ella le invadió al verla tan frágil, le recordaba mucho cuando llego al castillo la que sería su "prometida", que termino siendo más su hermana que otra cosa.

– **Iras a ella pero por el momento no es posible** \- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo y le dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

En ese momento Albus se levanto un poco desorientado al principio aunque no tardo mucho en darse cuenta cual era su situación al ver a los lados y las rejas que lo tenían en cautiverio y se acercó rápidamente a las mismas donde suspiro aliviado de ver a Rose y que esta solo le asintiera. Esa interacción de miradas le pareció rara a Damian pero no hizo algún comentario.

Damian se giro hacía los demás que lo veían con interés sobre todo la chica pelirroja y condujo a Sophie cerca de las rejas también donde la luz de las antorchas en los postes alumbraba el lugar y daban algo de calor.

– **Duérmanse o inténtelo, mañana podrán saber todo lo que deseen saber y tratare de explicarles como funciona esto** \- dijo el chico sin derecho a replica y llevo a la niña ala "cama" donde le entrego las pocas mantas que había de más y las puso sobre sus hombros, el se sentó a su lado, Sophie lo abrazó casi al instante y continuo sollozando hasta que cayó agotada. Los nuevos prisioneros siguieron su ejemplo, el cayó rendido.

Rose se quedo en vela preguntándose de donde le parecía conocido ese joven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: Muchas gracias por los que hayan leído mi historia y por el review, espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **Todos los personajes de canon de las sagas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Rick Riordan, excepto los originales que son de mi autoría.**

CAPÍTULO II – Descubrimientos y algo más…

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por las ventanas de las celdas, están eran algo pequeñas y su única protección eran unos barrotes que estaban reforzados con magia. Los jóvenes fueron despertándose poco a poco al sentir los rayos de sol directamente en su cara, algunos de ellos empezaron a sentir los estragos de dormir en una posición incomoda y directo sobre el suelo.

Al tratar de estirar los músculos o mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, este les dolía como si hubieran corrido por horas el día anterior. Sentir ese dolor les lo que los hizo recordar los eventos del día y la noche anterior por lo que sus esperanzas se esfumaron antes si quiera abrir completamente los ojos de que solo se tratara por el exceso de ejercicio.

Albus fue el primero en aceptar la realidad al sentir el corte y un chichón en su cabeza además de un leve dolor en está, se estiro lo mejor que pudo y escucho como tronaban un par de huesos al acomodarse, miró alrededor de la celda topándose con tres paredes de piedra y la reja dejando ver los otros confinamientos. Se levantó y fue hasta la reja empujándola con un poco de fuerza con la esperanza que esta fuera frágil y así lograr salir de ahí, lo que por supuesto no sucedió.

Damian se despertó al escuchar el ruido producido por Albus además de sentir un ligero movimiento en su costado, con mucha pereza abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de un nuevo día. Dirigió su mirada hacía su costado y sonrió levemente al notar a Sophie abrazada fuertemente hacia él, no podía negar que había extrañado el contacto humano gentil, aunque se le hacía muy extraño que la niña haya tenido la confianza de hacer eso con tan solo unos minutos de conocerlo pero lo que el desconocía era que tenía cierto parecido al padre de ella, no mucho pero lo imprescindible para lograr esa confianza tan rápido.

Antes de que pudiera despertar a la niña con más gentileza, escucho como se abría la puerta de su sector y sin nada de delicadeza uno de los guardias que entró, comenzó a golpear los barrotes, además de gritar varias veces con una voz estridente y molesta.

Damian solo rodo los ojos al ver una nueva jugada de los uniformados por "infundir miedo" hacia los ocupantes de la prisión, lo que en realidad ocasionaban era la diversión de los prisioneros pero era mejor permanecer callado a pasar el resto del día en el cuarto de tortura. Sophie se levantó sobresaltada y asustada por todo el ruido ocasionado por el guardia. Justo antes de que comenzara a gritar o llorar Damian la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído que se mantuviera tranquila.

Él al estar acostumbrado al procedimiento se levantó con pesadez, jalando a Sophie consigo. Acto después se separó de la niña y jaló a Albus hacía atrás, antes de que el chico le pudiera decir algo, negó levemente la cabeza.

Los otros prisioneros que podían ver la reacción del antiguo ocupante siguieron su ejemplo, dando unos pasos hacía atrás lejos de las rejas y los guardias, callados por la impresión o por el miedo de que les hicieran algo. Damian solo miraba con dureza al guardia asignado a su puerta y movió a la niña detrás de él, nunca le habían agradado ni cuando estaba de su lado.

Los demás guardias entraron y abrieron las puertas de las celdas, – **Ya conoces el procedimiento pequeño bastardo, explícaselos a la nueva escoria** \- dijo uno de los guardias encargado de abrir la celda del antiguo ocupante.

Damian sonrió de manera despreocupada – **Puedo ser bastardo pero no pequeño, lo quieres comprobar?** \- dijo guiñándole el ojo al mismo, lo que ocasiono que fuera sacado de su celda con un movimiento brusco y recibir varios golpes de su opresor en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

– **No te quieras pasar de listo** \- dijo enojado el guardia, el cual salió con los demás por la puerta que daba al interior del castillo.

Sophie fue la primera que salió de las celdas y se dirigió al golpeado muchacho **-¿Estas bien?** \- preguntó con una voz infantil y de preocupación.

Como la noche anterior Damian necesito un momento para recuperarse, paso una de sus manos por su labio inferior el cual sangraba un poco. – **No te preocupes estoy bien además estoy acostumbrado… aunque no lo vuelve más fácil** \- dijo lo último en voz baja solo para él, ocultando su dolor ya que algunas de las heridas de ayer habían resultado afectadas, se irguió al tiempo que le sonreía a la niña.

Los otros ocupantes de las celdas habían salido al pasillo, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los de Albus, pero a diferencia de este eran un verde mar y que poseía una tez más bronceada, se acerco hacia la niña agachándose a su altura y extendiendo sus brazos – **Sophie** -.

La niña avanzó hacia el chico y le correspondió su abrazó – **Patrick** – dijo comenzando a llorar levemente por el miedo a la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba. Después que estos se hubieran separado Patrick incluyo al abrazó a la chica rubia y al niño asiático. Damián se dio cuenta junto con Rose que los primeros dos eran hermanos y los otros al parecer también eran de su familia aunque no se parecían tanto entre ellos por lo que lo más probable era que se trataran de conocidos.

Rose siguió el ejemplo de ellos y abrazo a Albus y a Scorpius. Damian recordó el nombre de la noche anterior cuando la pelirroja le pregunto al rubio si estaba bien. Los únicos que se veían apartados y fuera de lugar era la chica castaña que tendría la misma edad de Damian por sus facciones y el chico también de cabello más claro, el antiguo prisionero se dio cuenta que estos eran humanos por la forma que miraban todo ese lugar.

Después de los emotivos reencuentros Rose se volteo a ver a Damian y lo escudriño con la mirada **-¿Quién eres tú y que es este lugar?-** dijo en un tono mandón que hizo sonreír por un momento a sus conocidos. El chico solo alzó una ceja como respuesta natural.

– **Rose con calma** \- dijo el chico rubio con diversión en su voz aunque en sus ojos se notaba el deseo por conocer esas respuestas.

– **Mi nombre es Damian, antes de continuar no interrumpan** \- dijo el chico con calma y los miro a todos con severidad – **yo soy una especie de híbrido ya que soy un mago y también soy un legado aunque desconozco mi ascendencia de ambas partes** \- dijo, ocasionando que por un breve momento todos adquirieran una expresión de sorpresa. La verdad era esa aunque el chico había sido entrenado desde muy pequeño para descubrir sus poderes y habilidades sin ninguna tendencia a un ascendiente divino especifico, por parte de sus poderes mágicos nunca se lo preguntó ya que su "padre" era un descendiente de squib.

La primera en recomponerse fue la joven de cabellos castaños que dio un paso hacía el chico – **debe ser una broma o debes estar fuera de tus cabales, no existen tales seres** \- dijo algo exaltada – **eso no es posible** \- agregó, más para si misma que para los demás. El chico que estaba junto a ella se veía más emocionado ante esa perspectiva.

Los demás grupos parecían estar confundidos ya que cada uno de ellos solo entendía una parte de lo dicho por Damian aunque no creían o no entendía la otra.

Albus miró a la chica con un poco de lástima – **la magia si existe y nosotros** \- dijo señalándose a él y a los otros dos chicos – **podemos controlarla aunque nos quitaron las varitas, que son objetos que nos ayudan a canalizarla, por lo que ahorita somos igual que tu a menos que nuestra magia se descontrole pero debe ser una emoción bastante potente o ser un niño pequeño sin control de su magia** \- dijo, mientras Rose parecía contemplar sus palabras para elaborar una especia de plan.

 **-¿Entonces pueden volar?-** pregunto el humano de cabello castaño emocionado.

Antes de que Rose pudiera responder a la pregunta, la chica rubia la interrumpió - **Ya entiendo, ustedes deben ser bendecidos de Hécate** \- dijo y prosiguió dirigiéndose a los demás de su grupo – **Solo que no entiendo por que ocultárnoslo, no pueden ser peor que los demás** \- dijo mirando hacia Patrick que levanto los hombros indicando que el no sabía del tema.

– **Puede ser como los campamentos que la convivencia se volvió difícil y decidieron mejor apartarlos** – dijo Patrick, todos los demás de ese grupo asintieron convencidos ante sus palabras por ser la opción más lógica.

Damian se pregunto lo mismo aunque tampoco conocía una respuesta, y lo que le habían enseñado estaba seguro de se había tratado de un engaño. Cada vez que uno de los grupos hablaban los otros tomaban expresión de confusión, algo que le era gracioso al chico. También se preguntaba cual sería el plan de su captor ya que nunca había visto que se revolvieran las "razas" en su prisión, todos tenían conocimiento de las demás pero nunca habían sido revueltos como en este caso.

 **-¿Quién es Hécate y que es eso de estar bendecido?** \- volvió a preguntar el chico de cabello castaño pero esta vez con curiosidad.

– **Hécate es la diosa griega de la magia y bendecido significa que el dios o diosa en cuestión te concede sus poderes aunque no seas su pariente directo** \- contestó para sorpresa de todos la chica humana de cabello castaño.

– **Para ser mortal sabes demasiado** \- dijo sin pensarlo Lian.

Antes de que pudiera rebatir la afirmación la chica que se encontraba algo colorada Damian dio un paso enfrente por lo que todos dirigieron su vista hacía él.

– **Antes de que siga esta entretenida discusión de si la magia o quien es más sabio, primero preséntense y después les diré lo que yo se aunque no sea demasiado a mi parecer** \- dijo en un tono de orden. Estaba cansado de no saber con quien hablaba, además de la curiosidad de saber más del mundo exterior lo estaba carcomiendo.

Como era de esperarse la primera en comenzar hablar fue la chica pelirroja, se notaba a la lejanía quien era la que tenía el control de aquel trio – **Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, soy una bruja inglesa y tengo 17 años** – dijo mirando a los demás y aunque quería parecer severa, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba asustada.

- **Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter y también tengo 17 años, soy un mago y soy primo de Rose aunque yo saque lo guapo de la familia** \- dijo el chico de cabello negro con ojos verdes esmeralda con un tono de broma al final, logrando que se distendiera el ambiente un poco al provocar la risa de los demás y también para molestar a su prima, la cual lo golpeo en el hombro con algo de fuerza aunque estaba sonriendo.

– **Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, comparto edad y raza con esos dos** \- dijo el rubio platinado mirando a los demás con aburrimiento y cierta frialdad, excepto a Rose.

Por los conocimientos que tenía Damian le parecía raro que los hayan capturado siendo estos ya magos mayores de edad y con la capacidad de realizar magia a su voluntad pero dejo su pregunta para después.

 **-¿Scorpius? Pobre de ti amigo** \- dijo aguantándose la risa el chico castaño junto algunos del otro grupo. Scorpius lo miro con altivez, mientras Albus ponía una expresión de resignación murmurando lo que parecía "otra vez no" y Rose sonriendo divertida.

Antes de que el rubio platinado pudiera abrir la boca habló la chica castaña que seguía atontada por toda la nueva información del mundo en que ella vivía y creía conocer – **Mi nombre es Elizabeth del Reino Unido** \- dijo en un tono bajo pero seguro, ocasionando la sorpresa de los demás prisioneros, sobre Damian.

Elizabeth al ver como algunos tenían la intención de inclinarse (los que tenían familia mortal) comenzó nuevamente hablar – **no es necesario, ahora mismo me siento como una niña sin algo extraordinario a comparación de ustedes por lo que veo, tengo 19 años y creo que soy una simple humana** \- sonrió un poco al último – **aunque a veces siento que puedo ver cosas raras pero ahora se el porqué** \- diciendo lo último velozmente y dando una mirada significativa al grupo de Patrick.

El chico castaño que estaba junto a ella la observo sorprendido – **a mi también me ocurría eso aunque muchos me trataban de a loco** \- dijo aliviado.

Patrick y la niña de cabello rubio se miraron como si se sintieran responsables o culpables. Sin prestarle atención el chico se presentó – **Yo me llamo Anthony White aunque muchos me llaman Tony, tengo 15 años y creo que también soy solo humano aunque uno común y corriente no como Elizabeth** -

- **Todos nosotros somos legados lo que significa que nuestros padres o algún pariente directo a nosotros es hijo de los dioses y un mortal, ya sea en su forma romana o griega, estos son los que rigen nuestro mundo o parte de él** \- dijo la chica rubia lo último sin ninguna convicción – **y si, si existen los dioses solo que cambian su forma y su cetro de poder como se va moviendo y evolucionando la civilización occidental** \- dio un leve respiro y miró a Patrick como en busca de la aprobación a su explicación, a lo que este solo asintió.

Los demás, a excepción de Damian, se mostraban sorprendidos y con dudas aunque no de la veracidad de lo que decían o al menos eso parecía – **Bueno… mi nombre es Suzanne Grace tengo 16 años y soy un legado de Júpiter y Afrodita** \- dijo la chica que anteriormente había dado la explicación y al notar la mirada escéptica de Rose y de Elizabeth termino por agregar - **si mi padre es romano y mi madre es griega, no importa los genes del lado divino aunque es confuso al establecer los arboles genealógicos ya que mi abuelo es el padre de mi abuela… bueno eso no tiene importancia ahorita** \- dijo callándose a si misma y haciendo que Sophie se riera por un leve instante.

- **Debí poner más atención en la escuela muggle** \- dijo Albus agarrándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de confusión.

– **¿Muggle?-** pregunto Patrick.

- **Personas sin magia** \- contestó secamente Scorpius.

– **Querido primo lo tuyo no es la historia** \- dijo Rose en un tono amistoso, sin dejarle al chico más opción que asentir.

Damian solo veía a todos por el momento y tratando de captar lo más posible de información, al comparar con la información que el sabía e hilar los apellidos se dio cuenta que el había sido causante de un ataque a uno de los grupos.

- **Continuando con las presentaciones, tengo 17 años aunque en un mes cumpliré los 18, me llamo Patrick Jackson y son un legado de Poseidón y Atenea, si lo se, es algo irónico. Ella es mi hermana Sophie y tiene 6 años** \- dijo lo último pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la niña, confirmando las sospechas de Rose y Damian. La niña solo saludo a los demás con su mano.

– **Vas** \- dijo Patrick dirigiéndose al último que quedaba por presentarse.

El chico tomo aire – **Yo soy Lian Zang, soy un legado de Marte y Plutón, tengo 15 años-** dijo muy rápido como si le diera pena hablar en público.

Anthony, que ya todos se habían dado cuenta que no tenía sentido de la discreción, se acerco a ese grupo y señalo a sus antebrazos **-¿Qué significan esos tatuajes?** \- preguntó.

Lian se irguió con orgullo al ver las cuatro líneas en el suyo – **los tatuajes nos identifican como miembros de la duodécima legión,** **las líneas son los años que le hemos servido a la legión, el SPQR es parte del tatuaje y los símbolos de abajo a que progenitor divino estamos emparentados** \- lo explicó con emoción.

Damian sonrió al escuchar decir eso, recordando los tiempos en que el quería el mismo símbolo pero que nunca pudo conseguir ya que de donde el provenía eso de jugar a los "soldados" y luchar contra monstruos habría sido un juego de niños.

 **-¿Entonces ustedes pelean a la manera antigua?-** pregunto Albus, mientras hacía una pésima imitación de un luchar con espada, ocasionando las risas de los demás, excepto la de Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: Gracias por los que empezaron a seguir esta historia y espero es siga gustando.**

 **Todos los personajes de canon de las sagas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Rick Riordan, excepto los originales que son de mi autoría.**

Capítulo III – ¿Convivir?

Damian se colocó enfrente de la puerta que estaba al otro lado del pasillo y que conducía a uno de los diversos patios que contaba el castillo, solo que a diferencia de los demás esté era exclusivamente para las personas que se encontraban en prisión. La separación entre razas en compartimientos al viejo prisionero le parecía un mal chiste ya que todos sabían de la existencia de los demás, aunque también se le hacía inteligente para mantener el control, por eso le causaba frustración el no poder imaginarse el plan de su captor al juntar a todos los nuevos prisioneros en su sección donde solo la había compartido una vez, con una prisionera.

Recordó las palabras de la que había sido como su madre "tu puedes cambiar tu destino y hacer grandes cosas" antes de que esta fuera asesinada. Miro a los chicos que tenía delante de él y se decidió que la mejor manera de cambiar su futuro y expiar todo lo que había hecho era ayudándolos.

- **Antes de que nos saquen a tomar nuestro "desayuno", ya que es la comida de casi todo el día** \- comenzó a decir Damian, teniendo un tono de sarcasmo muy marcado en la palabra desayuno – **si quieren sobrevivir aquí el tiempo suficiente para tener alguna esperanza de escapar o ser rescatado, aunque eso sea imposible, deben de aprender unas cuantas reglas** \- respiro hondo tomando un poco más de aire, mientras los demás lo miraban con interés.

– **Primero no digan nada de la comida si no quieren sentir lo que es la inanición, la cocinera puede ser muy buena gente pero odia a los critican de su comida** \- dijo haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado ya que el creía que era mejor cazar alguna rata y comérsela que ese engrudo que les servían. En ese momento la única que preocupaba era Sophie, la cual para Damian era muy pequeña para entender las circunstancias.

- **Segundo no se metan con los guardias, pueden ser legionarios y todo eso pero las torturas que aquí se les dan son peores . Por último y más importante no se hagan enemigos de los demás prisioneros, no estoy seguro si nos juntaran pero no lo hagan. Ellos están aquí por peores crímenes que ser hijo de los salvadores** \- dijo Damian mirándolos seriamente y esperando que se tomaran en serio sus palabras.

Algunos se sorprendieron por que el supiera de quienes eran hijos, Damian había reconocido los apellidos aunque no dijo nada para evitar perder el tiempo con más preguntas ya que pronto abrirían las puertas y algo que los guardias era guiar a sus prisioneros a punta de patadas.

- **¿Como sabes que somos los hijos de los salvadores?** \- preguntó suspicazmente Rose.

- **Por que sus nombres no solo son famosos en sus tierras** \- respondió el chico sin intenciones de agregar algo. Lo que ocasionó una mirada de desconfianza por parte de Rose.

Los demás estuvieron satisfechos con eso ya que no era un secreto que entre sus comunidades sus padres eran las personas más famosas, además de destacar en el mundo mortal con su respectivas áreas de estudio en el caso de los legados.

Abrieron la puerta y Damian fue el primero en voltearse y dar unos cuantos pasos – **Una última cosa, aquí no pueden usar sus poderes, todos esta diseñado para anularlos y si se fuerzas a utilizarlos lo único que obtendrán es convertirse en ratas de laboratorio** \- terminando de decir eso continuo con su marcha al patio, dirigiéndose a una choza que estaba en una esquina del patio apunto de caerse y entro en ella sentándose en un banco para varias personas y les indicó con la mirada copiar sus movimientos.

Los demás lo imitaron y enseguida apareció una señora algo decrépita dándole unos platos y sirviendo una especie de engrudo blanco en ellos. Cuando llego a la altura de Damián lo miro un momento **-¿Nuevos?-** fue lo único que pregunto y el chico asintió.

Al probarla los demás sintieron ganas inmediatas de vomitar pero recordaron las palabras de Damian y al ver que este no hacía ningún gesto siguieron comiendo tratando de no devolverla. La que más sorprendió al chico fue Sophie que no se quejo en ningún momento.

Cuando estaban por la mitad de esa cosa que parecía interminable se abrió la puerta del comedor y entraron más personas en el. Damián los miro y después miro a sus compañeros de compartimiento, esto no le traía un buen presentimiento y siguió comiendo tratando de pasar inadvertido.

Se trataban de ocho personas, las cuales seis eran hombres y dos mujeres, iban desde los 14 hasta los veintitantos años, se trataban de semidioses griegos y romanos que trataron de largarse de aquel "reino" o habían cometido un acto contra éste. Muchos de ellos lo consideraban un enemigo ya que Damian los había capturado.

- **Vaya vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí Chuck el gran príncipe en desgracia** \- dijo un chico corpulento y moreno que contaba varias cicatrices esparcidas sobre sus brazos ya que llevaba una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones raídos de abajo.

– **De gran no queda nada, aunque mira para ser un traidor siguen favoreciéndolo** \- dijo el tal Chuck, que era un poco más bajo y sus ojos reflejaban que estaba perdiendo la cordura poco a poco. Sujeto por un leve momento la camisa de Damian, que si estaba gastada y sucia pero era mejor que la de los demás prisioneros. Damian siguió comiendo tranquilo aunque los demás estaban mirando a esas dos personas impresionados de lo que acababan de decir.

Las mujeres solo se sentaron en otro de las mesas – **ya vengan que quiero comer** \- dijo una de las chicas que compartía rasgos similares con Suzanne.

Los otros dos la miraron con fastidio y se quedaron en su posición, uno de ellos camino hacía Sophie y Elizabeth que e encontraban a lado del "príncipe".

– **Mira que tenemos aquí, nuevos juguetes, no me importaría estrenarlos por ti "mi príncipe"** \- dijo con malicia un nuevo semidiós que se había agregado a la conversación.

Antes de que él pudiera poner una mano en Sophie que era la más cercana a él, haciendo que temblara de miedo y abrazara fuertemente a su peluche que no había soltado desde el día anterior, y de que los otros chicos pudieran reaccionar. Damian se había levantado a una velocidad increíble quedando frente a él, sujetado su mano y mirándolo de una manera asesina, lo que intimido a varios de ellos y hasta sus mismos compañeros de compartimiento.

Los otros chicos se fueron a su mesa huyendo de Damian, éste solo aventó el brazo del otro lejos de la niña y no se movió hasta que se fue el chico semidiós. Se volvió a sentar comiendo como si nada, todo eso había pasado antes de que la encargada de la cocina volviera.

Rose y Albus intercambiaron una mirada ya que esa expresión la habían visto antes en los miembros de su familia, Scorpius capto sus miradas y asintió, esos tres tenían esa capacidad de entendimiento sin palabras.

- **Terminen y vayamos al patio** \- dijo Damian sin dejar a la réplica.

Patrick también estaba asombrado ya que el no había podido reaccionar a tiempo a defender a su hermana y se prometió que no volvería a pasar, mientras que el chico había conseguido nuevos admiradores con Lian y Tony.

Cuando todos acabaron y sus estómagos se sentían llenos aunque no les agradecían la comida fueron a la contra esquina del patio siguiendo al chico, se sentaron alrededor de él. – **Si hubiera estado un guardia eso que hice me hubiera costado 20 latigazos así que no lo hagan o al menos que no los vean** \- dijo advirtiéndoles. – **Esas personas van a quererles hacer daño solo por estar conmigo, a varios de ellos yo los puse aquí** \- dijo terminando su explicación.

 **-¿Por qué te llamaron príncipe?** \- pregunto Elizabeth, formulando la pregunta que todos querían conocer la respuesta.

- **Porque lo era** \- contesto tajantemente Damian.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde el encarcelamiento de los cuatro legados, dos humanos y tres magos, se habían adaptado a la rutina de la "prisión". Albus había sido el que recibiera el primer castigo dentro de ella, Damian fue el encargado que no se pasaran con el realizando un trato y a partir de ahí todos se dieron cuenta que las cosas ahí iban en serio y los guardias no jugaban.

Ahora cuidaban más el respetar las normas y alejarse de los que buscaban pleitos con ellos ya que los juntaban con los demás prisioneros, lo que a palabras de Damian era muy extraño y les advirtió que no se metieran con las personas equivocadas. El "príncipe" les presento alguno de sus conocidos, algunos con quienes habían cumplido misiones y le debían lealtad, aunque también tenía muchos enemigos.

El grupo había entablado una amistad fuerte y sólida en muy poco tiempo pero las circunstancias lo propiciaban, se habían compartido anécdotas el uno con los otros y habían aprendido de los otros mundos. También había roces ya que Patrick era un líder natural y Rose no se dejaba comandar por nadie aunque sucedían con poca frecuencia. Por supuesto del que menos sabían era de Damian pero no así de su reino que si existía para sorpresa de Rose y Elizabeth; para el mundo humano como un pedazo de tierra demasiado grande comprado por un millonario y en el mundo de la magia como un reino establecido.

Damian y Elizabeth habían formado una estrecha amistad y el castaño había adoptado a los demás como sus hermanos menores, sobretodo a Sophie por lo que eso era también punto de conflicto con Patrick. Rose lo analizaba más de lo normal ya que decía que le recordaba a su hermano Hugo y a su padre por algunos gestos y cosas que hacía, Damian solo la ignoraba aunque por dentro sentía curiosidad y Albus la apoyaba sobretodo cuando se enojaba.

Los más chistoso que había ocurrido era cuando se pusieron a discutir Lian y Albus sobre que método de volar era más divertido si una escoba o un Pegaso, ocurrió que cuando se metió Sophie en la discusión, los dos terminaron con un par de golpes en las pantorrillas al burlarse de que un hipocampo no contaba (ventajas de ser nietos de Poseidón).

Entre Scorpius, Rose y Albus habían intentado explicar lo mejor posible su mundo y sobre todo el extraño colegio en el que iban y contaron su anécdotas junto con las de sus padres, la que más se exalto fue Elizabeth que consideraba que permitían que los alumnos vivieran muchas experiencias cercanas a la muerte, en cambio Anthony se emociono y más cuando le dijeron que los dragones existían. Damian solo se emociono con algunas cosas un tanto banales pero solo en su mirada, aun le costaba ser abierto después de todo lo que había pasado y haber estado la mayoría del tiempo en prisión en solitario.

Los jóvenes legados solo agregaban a las anécdotas cosas de su mundo y se dieron cuenta que todos descendían de personajes que habían sido importantes para la restauración de la paz, excepto Anthony y Damian, ya que el primero no conocía a sus padres biológicos y el segundo solo tenía un apellido y nada de información sobre su ascendencia.

Una de las anécdota que más hizo reír a los chicos fue contada por los legados, la situación se dio cuando Patrick y Suzanne entraron a la legión, siendo el primero el primer descendiente de semidioses griegos en hacerlo de manera oficial en décadas aunque ya no había una división tan clara entre los campamentos griegos y romanos. Los padres de ambos estaban tan emocionados, ya que al parecer la prueba de Lupa no era nada fácil, que se pusieron a pelear quien de sus hijos iba ser el mejor lo que ocasionó una acalorada discusión que termino con la mitad de la cafetería y los dos padres durmiendo con la coherente por dos semanas y unos avergonzados Patrick y Suzanne.

Rose mencionó que algo parecido había pasado en su familia cuando se enteraron que era amiga de Scorpius y peor cuando supieron de su relación pero que su madre tenía tan domado a su papá que bastaron las palabras no más arrumacos por un año para contenerlo. Damian no pudo contener su risa ante esto, ya que el nunca había vivido una dinámica familiar así y los más pequeños, ósea Sophie, no habían entendido lo que eso significaba pero también les pareció gracioso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo V – ¿Nos atacan con flechas?

En otro lugar una reunión se estaba llevando acabo, en una casa que parecía que en un momento a otro se iba caer por todos los pisos extras que se le habían agregado con el tiempo, un cartel a las afueras de la propiedad indicaba que su nombre, "La Madriguera". Estaba siendo utilizado como base de operación para la búsqueda de los tres magos cautivos, desconocían quien y por que se los habían llevado. Esta misma situación se había vivido varios años atrás con otra integrante de la familia pero se esperaba un final diferente.

Había muchos adultos en el comedor y algunos jóvenes con caras preocupadas, casi todos pertenecientes a la familia a excepción de un rubio que era el padre de Scorpius, mejor conocido como Draco Malfoy. De la familia de la casa era conformada casi completamente por pelirrojos con muy pocas excepciones, por el momento solo estaban presentes 17 personas que conformaban a la extensa familia.

Los cabezas de la familia eran Arthur y Molly Weasley, el primero se encontraba sentado leyendo informes y compartiendo sus ideas con Draco, para sorpresa de los presentes; la segunda estaba repartiendo té y café a todos en la casa. El siguiente era el primogénito del viejo matrimonio, Bill Weasley que estaba acompañado por su esposa Fleur y su hija Victorie, junto con su esposo Teddy Lupin. El que continuaba en la jerarquía era Charlie, el cual tenía más amor por las criaturas que cuidaba que a los humanos, y de ahí seguía Percy el cual estaba junto a su esposa Audrey.

El siguiente en la fila de los hijos era George con su esposa Angelina y de ahí seguía Ron con su esposa Hermione Granger, junto con su hijo menor Hugo. La ultima de la familia era Ginny, mas conocida ahora como una Potter, la cual estaba casada con el héroe del mundo mágico Harry Potter, acompañados por su hijo mayor James y su hija pequeña Lily.

Muchos se encontraban sentados en el comedor observando documentos y los pocos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí intentaban ayudar a los adultos diciendo lugares y personas que eran importantes en la vida de los magos desaparecidos. Uno podía darse cuenta quien eran los padres ya que si todos estaban preocupados, estos estaban completamente desesperados.

La más afectada era Hermione que físicamente era muy parecida a Rose y que cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que era su madre, solo se diferenciaban por el color de cabello y el color de ojos, estos habían sido heredados de su padre. Era la última persona que los había visto antes de su desaparición cuando los tres adolescentes habían decidido ir a ver una película al cine muggle como siempre hacían en vacaciones.

Nadie la culpaba del incidente, desde que habían derrotado al último señor obscuro una época de paz se había instaurado en el mundo mágico siendo el único incidente relevante lo sucedido con la segunda hija de Bill Weasley. Desde ese hecho la familia no había sido atacada y la alerta se había perdido, hasta ahora.

Al principio creyeron que se trataba de una fuga por parte de los tres para pasar sus vacaciones de verano en cualquier otra parte pero al no poder localizarlos con ninguno de sus otros amigos esa opción fue descartada rápidamente y se llego a la conclusión que era un secuestro, o eso querían creer todos y no pensar en lo peor, pero al no haber contacto con la familia para un rescate, se había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Ya habían agotado todos los recursos dentro y fuera del ministerio, hasta habían avisado a los investigadores muggles. Esto ocasionaba la desesperación de lo cabezas del cuerpo de aurores, que eran lo equivalente a la policía muggle, Ron y Harry ya que no lograban entender como es que sus hijos se habían desvanecido en el aire.

Los adultos seguían discutiendo posibilidades mientras los hermanos de los prisioneros los veían con mortificación, estos habían decidido no ir al colegio hasta saber noticias de su hermanos ya fueran buenas o malas. Esto también ocasiono el disgusto de los adultos pero con una buena argumentación por parte de los chicos estos no tuvieron otra opción más que ceder. Además que ellos les habían proporcionados datos sobre lugares en los cuales todos los primos realizaban reuniones en donde los padres no tenían intervención, les costo un castigo a todos pero a nadie le importo.

Como bien era conocido el temperamento de Ron Weasley este se levanto de la mesa y salió al jardín sin decir una palabra, ya estando en este camino varias veces alrededor de un punto y se llevo las manos a la cara con exasperación. Era uno de los mejores aurores en la historia del ministerio junto con Harry y en estos momentos no significaba nada al no poder encontrar ni una sola pista de su hija. Otra persona lo siguió al jardín se trataba se su otra mitad Hermione que fue directo a él abrazándolo, los dos necesitaban ese consuelo.

- **La vamos a recuperar** \- le dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña y le dio un beso en la frente, - **ella saco demasiado de ti como para lograr escaparse de donde quiera que este, además que tiene la cabezota de los Weasley, solo me lamento por Albus y el rubio que la han estando aguantando todo este tiempo** \- dijo lo último bromeando ya que no quería que Hermione siquiera con esa aura de tristeza que la embargaba.

La castaña mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla – **se que esta bien, solo quiero que regrese a salvo y podamos compartir lo que sabemos** \- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 **-¡Oigan a Hugo y a James se les ha ocurrido una cosa, es mejor que vengan!** \- dijo Harry Potter desde el porche de la casa, haciéndoles señas con la mano. Los tres solo eran versiones adultas de los que eran en su juventud, con un poco más de músculo, arrugas y algunas canas que en el caso de Harry eran más visibles que en el pelirrojo, tomando en cuenta a los hijos que tenía.

Ron asintió y tomo la mano de Hermione para ir de vuelta a la madriguera cuando una flecha paso zumbando cerca de su cabeza clavándose en una de las paredes de la casa.

Automáticamente los tres sacaron su varita y se pusieron en posición de defensa, Ron colocándose enfrente de la castaña y Harry posicionándose a lado de ellos. La castaña lanzo un lumos máxima hacia la parte de los pastizales y otra a los bosques, dejando ver varias sombras de personas. Ron lanzo un hechizo de desarme hacia una de estas sombras pero desapareció antes de llegar a su destino dándole a la nada.

- **¿Eso era una flecha?** \- preguntó Ron con un gesto de sorpresa.

En ese momento salió Ginny, que seguía tan guapa como siempre solamente con los rasgos más maduros y los ojos triste por todo lo que habían pasado. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca una figura salió desde las sombras y la tomo por su boca colocándole una daga en el cuello. Se volvieron a desaparecer por las sombras, apareciendo donde antes Ron había lanzado su hechizo.

Empezaron a salir más flechas del bosque y los magos las desviaron de su curso o las desparecieron. Harry empezó a recitar los hechizos en voz alta para los que estuvieran adentro de la casa se alertaran, Ron seguía lanzando hechizos de desarme o para dejar inconscientes a sus atacantes mientras Hermione se dedicaba a desviar las flechas.

Una chica salió entre las sombras tenía el cabello castaños y rasgos de indios americanos – **dejen sus armas ahora** \- dijo con una voz melodiosa, los tres magos estuvieron tentados a dejar sus armas, más los hombres pero conocían esa clase de magia aunque la chica no tuviera ninguna varita solamente una daga. Antes de caer a sus encantos vocales de la casa salió un desmaius y le dio de lleno en el pecho rompiendo el encantamiento y dejándola inconsciente. Era Lily la hija menor de Harry Potter que desde la ventana había lanzado el hechizo ya que había visto todo desde su cuarto al subir por algunas cosas. No tardo en desaparecer para alertar todos dentro de la casa.

Un rayo cayo del cielo directamente donde antes se había encontrado la chica y vieron a un joven como de treinta años de cabello rubio ir por la joven desmayada, mientras dirigia un nuevo rayo hacia los magos adultos, estos lograron desviarlo pero al ser distraídos una de las flechas le dio a Harry en su pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– **Maldita sea** \- dijo entre dientes el pelinegro.

 **-¡¿Quiénes son?¿Por que atacan?!** \- grito Ron hacia el patio, al ver a su mejor amigo herido y al tiempo que cubría mejor a la castaña con su cuerpo.

De la casa intentaron salir las otras personas presentes en la reunión pero las flechas se los impidió además de una bomba que hizo que el acceso o salida se viera imposibilitado al sellar la puerta con una especie de goma.

Un chico pelinegro y una chica rubia salieron de entre los arboles y se dispusieron a atacar con sus armas que consistían en una espada de bronce y una daga que parecía hueso, los magos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que el del cabello negro sacara un escudo para repelerlos.

Cuando los demás miembros del clan Weasley pudieron salir de la casa, también comenzaron arremeter contra los atacantes, el joven que había capturado a Ginny apareció a la mitad del improvisado campo de batalla con su daga en el cuello haciendo que se detuvieran los ataques al instante por parte de las magos, no sin antes que una flecha le diera a Hermione en el brazo, que lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras uno de sus últimos hechizos había dejado inconsciente a un chico que estaba en un árbol.

- **Todos suelten sus armas** \- dijo el joven que destilaba miedo y muerte, apretando más su daga en el cuello de Ginny que se notaba demasiado tranquila a lo que sucedía.

Harry apretó más fuerte su varita, haciendo que los nudillos se pintaran de blanco, vio a los demás y asintió con la cabeza dejando caer su varita, haciendo que los demás siguieran su ejemplo.

- **Buen trabajo Nico** \- dijo el pelinegro acercándose al susodicho y colocándose alado de él.

Los que estaban con ellos se fueron acercándose sin soltar sus armas. Todos ellos eran adultos excepto una chiquilla de cómo 15 o 16 años que portaba un arco y unas flechas vestida de color negro con una diadema plateada en la cabeza. El chico rubio, que tenía una cicatriz arriba del labio, tenía a la joven aturdida en sus brazos y se veía enfadado casi rivalizando con la mirada que tenía Ron.

Un joven de ascendencia asiática musculoso traía cargando por el hombro al chico que había dejado inconsciente Hermione pero no había dejado de apuntar con su arco y flechas. El chico en sus brazos parecía latino y más joven que los demás aunque la apariencia podía engañar. Había más personas con ellos aunque estos se mantenían en distintas posiciones. Solo una cosa estaban seguros y era que todos desplegaban un aura de poder.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-** pregunto un Harry furioso, más al ver que habían herido también a su mejor amiga casi hermana, se mantenía de pie aguantando todo el dolor que podía, lo mismo pasaba con Hermione pero esta tenía su otra mano alrededor de su herida que no paraba de sangrar de una manera contundente.

El chico pelinegro se posicionó enfrente y muchos quedaron impresionados con el parecido que tenía al mayor de los Potter ya que no solo compartían el color de cabello si no de ojos aunque el segundo los tenía de un color verde mar.

– **Creo que ya lo sabes y si no hemos exterminado todos aquí es por que Hécate nos advirtió** \- dijo en un tono amenazador que solo a los que no habían experimentado el sabor de una guerra los hizo temblar.

Muchos se cuestionaron quien era Hécate, excepto algunas personas dentro de la familia Weasley. Harry saco un risa sarcástica y dio un paso adelante pero eso solo ocasiono que la hoja de la espada hiciera un leve corte a su esposa por lo que paro al instante.

– **Creo que estas equivocado, nunca los habíamos visto antes a ninguno de ustedes y no les he hecho algo como para que dañen a mi esposa o a mi familia** \- no pudo regular más el sonido de su voz gritando lo último. Ahora sus hijos sabían por que siempre les decían que no colmaran la paciencia de su padre.

- **Solo regrésenos a nuestros hijos y tal vez tengamos clemencia con ustedes** \- dijo el rubio colocándose al lado de Nico y del pelinegro – **tampoco les hemos hecho nada a ustedes como para que hayan secuestrado a nuestros hijos** \- dijo ahora más amenazadoramente que antes.

Draco Malfoy en ese momento dio un paso adelante, ya se había cansado de todo ese teatro y si podía conseguir información de su hijo iba utilizar cualquier recurso, le puso una mano a Harry que este se vio sorprendido de la acción de su ex enemigo.

– **Lamento decepcionarlos pero sus hijos no están aquí y hablando de hijos perdidos siento que ustedes tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de los nuestros** \- dijo con una voz calmada y sutil pero amenazadora al mismo tiempo, si ellos iban a jugar a eso el no tendría problema.

Ron solo había observado ya que estaba preocupado por su esposa que ahora apenas se podía sostener ante la perdida de sangre. Algo en los ojos de la chica rubia que acompañaba al "clon" de Harry le recordaban a un persona que había conocido en el pasado, se notaba la misma determinación y la inteligencia, solo que no sabía que tenían que ver el una con la otra y prefirió callarse a empeorar las cosas.

- **No mientan desaparecieron hace semanas y la única pista que pudimos descifrar nos trajo hasta aquí, hacía ustedes** \- dijo el chico pelinegro gritando y apuntando su espada hacía los miembros del clan, totalmente enojado.

Ahí fue cuando el temperamento de Ginny salió a flote, sin importarle que una daga estuviera en su cuello – **Nuestros hijos desaparecieron támbien al mismo tiempo pero a diferencia de ustedes no hemos encontrado ni una mísera pista y ahora si me quitas esa cosa en el cuello te lo agradecería** \- dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante al chico que la tenía presa.

Los semidioses se mostraron algo sorprendidos por la acción de la pelirroja y el pelinegro algo divertido ya que le recordaba a su esposa enfadada, este asintió hacia Nico que dejo libre a Ginny inmediatamente.

 **-¿Estas bien?** \- le pregunto la pelirroja cuando llego a lado de su esposo al oído al ver su pierna herida.

– **No es nada con lo que ya he vivido y yo debería estar haciendo la pregunta** \- dijo Harry mirándola por un momento con preocupación.

- **Alguien nos esta manipulando de nuevo, maldita sea** \- dijo el pelinegro en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo mientras sus compañeros bajaban sus armas, soltando suspiros de frustración.

– **No eres el único que se siente así, ahora dinos quienes son ustedes** \- dijo Harry, ya teniendo nuevamente su varita aunque guardada.

- **Yo soy Percy Jackson y nosotros somos los héroes del olimpo** \- dijo el pelinegro causando cierta sorpresa y conmoción a los demás, al escuchar específicamente la última palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: Gracias por los que empezaron a seguir esta historia y espero es siga gustando.**

 **Todos los personajes de canon de las sagas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Rick Riordan, excepto los originales que son de mi autoría.**

 **Capitulo V - ¿Te conozco?**

Cuando Percy termino la presentación se oyó un grito de ayuda de Ron, ya que Hermione se había desmayado por la perdida de sangre y Harry aunque seguía estando de pie, no se encontraba mejor.

– **Llévala adentro de inmediato** \- dijo la señora Weasley haciendo que todos abrieran paso para dejar que Ron llevara rápidamente a su esposa adentro. Algunos siguieron a la herida junto con la matriarca del clan quedando solamente afuera Harry, Ginny, los demás hermanos Weasley y los semidioses.

- **No se muevan** \- dijo seriamente Harry a los semidioses, al tiempo que se sacaba la flecha de un jalón y se apuntaba con la varita en la herida, haciendo que se cerrara por un conjuro silencioso. Movió un par de veces su pierna como asegurándose que el hechizo haya funcionado y dio un paso enfrente para encarar a Percy.

Las miradas verdes se retaron y estudiaron al mismo tiempo. **-¿Quién eres en realidad "Héroe del Olimpo"?** \- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo este Harry y siguió midiéndolo a través de la mirada.

Percy sonrió de manera divertida al mismo tiempo, ahora de daba cuanta que aquellas personas eran legados o bendecidos por Hécate pero aun así le daba risa su ignorancia con la realidad del universo. Despegó su mirada de Harry y la poso sobre la chica rubia con ojos grises, esté asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, y se giró nuevamente a ver a Harry.

- **La verdad es que soy Perseus Jackson, aunque tendrá una muerte dolorosa quien me llame así, salvador del Olimpo y no solo una si no dos veces, el encargado de derrotar a diversos dioses, titanes y gigantes, ex líder del campamento mestizo y ex pretor de la duodécima legión romana, soy un semidiós hijo de Poseidón, conocido por ser uno de los tres grandes. ¿Te convence esa explicación?-** dijo Percy divertido con la reacción de los magos, que estaban entre sorprendidos y anonadados ya que algunos no sabían nada del mundo olímpico y los pocos que sabían estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera un tercer mundo como ellos.

Harry cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una máscara fría y miraba de reojo a la entrada de la casa, en estas situaciones faltaba Hermione para corroborar todo esto y Ron para aligerar el ambiente.

– **Te creo, aunque suene imposible lo hago, nosotros somos magos y brujas y mi nombre es Harry James Potter mejor conocido como salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido o el niño que vivió dos veces. Ella es mi esposa Ginny Potter** \- dijo señalando a la pelirroja que tenía alado. **-¿Quiénes son ellos?-** dijo señalando a los demás semidioses.

- **Nosotros también somos semidioses, yo soy Annabeth Jackson hija de Atenea, salvadora del Olimpo, arquitecta oficial del mismo también una de las más importantes en el mundo mortal y esposa de Percy** \- dijo la chica rubia con los ojos grises que demostraban mucha sabiduría, los magos se dieron cuenta que era una tipo Hermione más calculadora y más peligrosa si se le hacia enojar aunque su mirada también reflejaba preocupación. El chico pelinegro la miró con ternura por un momento hasta que la chica más joven de todos ellos dio un paso al frente, mirando a los susodichos con una mueca.

Era una chica pelinegra que no parecía tener más de 16 años pero su mirada de azul eléctrico mostraba tenacidad y fiereza, además que sus ropas negras excepto su tiara la hacían ver más temible o en todo caso una adolescente rebelde. Antes de que volvieran hablar de la casa salieron Hermione y Ron, seguidos por sus sobrinos e hijo, la primera se veía un poco pálida y cansada pero todos sabían que no era conveniente llevarle la contraria cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza.

Los dos se acercaron a Harry que les explico lo que había pasado hasta el momento y una mirada analítica fue dirigida a los semidioses ya presentados por parte de Hermione y asintió con la cabeza hacía los demás magos, que se miraron sorprendidos.

– **He escuchado mucho de tu Annabeth Jackson, soy una fiel seguidora de tus diseños** \- dijo Hermione en un tono amistoso pero también algo analítico, por parte de la rubia solo recibió una mirada algo más amable que las anteriores.

La pelinegra arqueo levemente la ceja mirando a Annabeth y después volvió a mirar a los magos – **Antes de que continúen con las abalanzas hacía mi amiga me presentare, yo soy Thalia Grace hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa ya se que me veo joven pero tengo más años de lo que aparento** \- dijo mirando a los pelirrojos con cara de pocos amigos, sobretodo a James que era el que se estaba aguantando la risa ya que para él era solo una adolescente incomprendida.

- **Bueno…** \- empezó a decir el joven pálido y de cabello y ojos negros, al ver que le comenzaban a salir pequeñas chispas al cuerpo de Thalia. – **Yo soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey de los Fantasmas, también ayude a salvar el Olimpo** \- dijo mientras movía su mano en el suelo y de el salía un esqueleto completo que tan rápido como salió desapareció.

A lado de el salió un chico rubio con ojos azules que se río de la expresión de los magos al ver el esqueleto – **Tranquilo amor o harás que Percy también muestre su poder y ya sabes lo que eso acarrea** \- dijo mirando al susodicho, a Thalia y al otro chico rubio que seguía teniendo entre sus brazos a la chica castaña que apenas iba despertando. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, los magos no dijeron nada ya que estaban acostumbrados. Nico solo desvió la mirada como si el cielo le mostrara algo más interesante.

- **Sigue siendo divertido** \- dijo el chico rubio en voz baja y después miro a los demás – **mi nombre es Will Solace, hijo de Apolo y esposo de esta criatura incomprendida** \- dijo dándole una mirada divertida a Nico, el cual solo lo miro con un poco de molestia pero siguió sin decir nada.

- **Yo soy Jason Grace y esta es mi esposa Piper** \- dijo el otro chico rubio, el cual poseía una mirada severa y un estilo más autoritario que los otros – **soy hijo de Júpiter y mi esposa es hija de Afrodita-** dijo mientras la castaña se bajaba de sus brazos y asentía **–también soy ex pretor de la duodécima legión romana y héroe del Olimpo, también destruí unos cuantos titanes y gigantes en el transcurso de mi vida** \- dijo esto último mirando a Percy como si estuviera retándolo a contradecirlo pero el aludido solo miro hacia otro lado y Annabeth les lanzaba una mirada para que no comenzaran nada de esas disputas estúpidas.

- **Ustedes conocerán al magnificó Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y portador del fuego. Además de a su inigualable esposa Calipso** \- dijo el chico que anteriormente estaba inconsciente con un animo que los demás no compartían, además de prenderse fuego así mismo. Su esposa era una chica de rasgos finos y de cabello obscuro, solamente soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Los demás semidioses negaron imperceptiblemente la cabeza aguantando la risa.

Antes de que Leo volviera abrir la boca un chico de ascendencia asiática que sobresalía de los demás por su estatura y ese aspecto de guerrero antiguo con mirada dura, pero en su mirada reflejaba cordialidad lo que hacía que confiaras en el. Tenía la mano entrelazada con una chica afroamericana, que tenía el cabello más rizado que el de la propia Hermione y ojos dorados que desentonaban un poco con su apariencia, tenía la mirada muy triste pero trataba de no mostrar sus emociones. – **Nosotros somos Frank y Hazel Zang, somos hijos de Marte y Plutón respectivamente, también salvadores del Olimpo y en mi caso ex pretor de la duodécima legión romana** \- dijo el chico asiático.

La primera de los magos en reaccionar fue Hermione que dio un paso hacía los semidioses, se veía tranquila pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa – **Ustedes mencionaron que estaban aquí por que nosotros teníamos a sus hijos pero como ya se demostró eso es mentira, ustedes ahora se han convertido en la única pista desde la desaparición de nuestros hijo** \- dijo lo último con un poco de desesperación y suplica en su mirada.

Miró hacía Annabeth directo a los ojos – **mi nombre es Hermione Granger y estoy casada con Ron Weasley, fuimos parte del trío de oro que ayudo a Harry en el derrota del mago obscuro y nuestra hija mayor esta desaparecida también desde hace semanas junto con Albus Potter, su primo, y Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de ambos y su novio** \- ante la mención de esto se escucho un bufido de Ron y otro más pequeño de Draco.

- **Quién haya planeado esto, nos dejo las pistas para venir tras de ustedes tal vez esperando una masacre** \- dijo Annabeth interrumpiendo a Hermione – **seria lo más astuto e inteligente, divide y vencerás pero si previó que en lugar de eso se podía realizar una alianza esta preparando todo para un evento mayor, como si quisiera repetir las acciones de Cronos y de Gea en una ultima batalla donde sea todo o nada, donde esta seguro que ganará** \- dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar de aquí para allá pensando en muchas cosas.

- **Oh por Merlín** \- dijo Hermione poniendo la misma expresión cuando comprendía algo que los otros no – **esto no es el comienzo, si esta siguiendo patrones anteriores de batallas anteriores entonces esto lleva varios años gestándose desde las sombras y ahorita que estamos debilitados ya que el ministerio esta pasando por una crisis con el mundo muggle se esta aprovechando. Esta todo relacionado poder ser inclusive lo de Dominique** \- dijo sin tomar ni una sola vez aire.

- **Ya nos bastaba con una listilla** \- se quejó Percy como un niño pequeño, ganándose un golpe de parte de la rubia en el hombro.

– **En eso tienes razón** \- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry lo que ocasiono que el ambiente se relajara y se rieran por un momento. La castaña y la rubia solos los miraron con ojos asesinos, por un momento, lo que provocó comentarios molestos de Leo y un poco de risa de los demás sobretodo de George.

– **Vayamos a dentro y discutamos con más calma** \- dijo Harry como orden a lo que nadie puso objeción.

* * *

De regreso al castillo donde estaban los chicos secuestrados, un señor se encontraba mirando la escena por medio de la niebla y se volteo a ver a un guerrero con armadura roja – **Ya sabes que hacer-** dijo al tiempo que traían arrastrando a Damian a la sala, en muy mal estado e inconsciente.

– **Es momento de que tomes tu lugar hijo mío** \- dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para que los guardias se llevaran al chico – **es el momento que sepan que no existe ningún guerrero invencible, es el momento de que tomemos nuestro lugar** \- termino por decir mientras volteaba la mirada a sus más allegados seguidores.


End file.
